24 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - ks. Jerzy Bryła. Karol Wojtyła, mój nauczyciel duchowy; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Taniec z gwiazdą, odc. 29 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Teddy tango, ep. 29); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Budzik - Mrówki 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 17 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4100 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4315); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4101 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4316); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Nie chciałem Cię urazić odc. 164; magazyn 11:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 51; teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1169; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1558 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Palce lizać - odc. 4/9 - Ojciec - txt str.777; serial TVP 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Pod skórą krokodyla 1/2 (Crocodiles: Under the Skin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Errata do biografii - Alfred Szklarski; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Alan Maidens - Taylor (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 12; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4104 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4319); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4105 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4320); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1563 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1720; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1174; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Zaczarowany kundel, odc. 10 (Magic Mutt); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Pozory mylą 71'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 23 - Sweter; serial kryminalny TVP 22:30 James Bond w Jedynce - Pozdrowienia z Moskwy (From Russia with Love); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1963) 00:35 Mocne kino nocne - Przekleństwo wyspy (Weight of Water (Poids de l'eau)) 109'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (2000) 02:30 Errata do biografii - Alfred Szklarski; film dokumentalny 02:55 Notacje - Alfred Schreyer. Pan profesor Bruno Schulz; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 108 Rozwody; telenowela TVP 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 109 Siostry Białej Miłości; telenowela TVP 07:05 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 15/48 Prawdziwa rodzina (Santa Apprentice ep. A Real Family); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 08:20 Pogoda 09:00 Panorama 09:35 Pogoda 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 315; serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 43; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 24/25 Zemsta (25 degrs sud Vengeance); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 68/72 Dziedzictwo (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Uncle Mack Comes Back); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:05 Syndrom szalonych rodziców - Posiłki. (Madness of modern families. Food.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:05 Everwood - odc. 34/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 211); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 347 Szpilki w stogu siana; serial TVP 16:00 Fort Boyard - (11) - txt str.777; reality show 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 37 - Moda; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Zdolne bestie - Pies, który przepowiada śmierć - odc. 2 (Extraordinary animals - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 85; teleturniej 19:35 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Cyrwus 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 177 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 618; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 374 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 14/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 514); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 15/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 515); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 00:25 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 5 /3A Rodzina Sajkowskich; felieton 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Pogoda 00:50 Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz 59'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1964) 01:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Ogród Barbarzyńcy (1) Poeta Doctus (twórczość poetycka Zbigniewa Herberta) 02:25 Wieczór artystyczny: Koncert piosenek Jonasza Kofty ("Stop Klatka" - koncert z przeglądu "Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy Poezję - Olsztyn 2004) 03:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:12 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Między życiem a życiem; reportaż; STEREO 19:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:03 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Diamentowy szlak - odc. 1 - Marzenie (Diamond Road. The Dream); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Żar młodości (59) 7:00 TV Market 7:15 Wielka wygrana 8:00 Dotyk anioła (12) 9:00 Miodowe lata: Trup w szafie (113) 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kręte ścieżki kariery (216) 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (108) 11:25 Samo życie (1167) 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (14) 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (797) 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (109) 15:15 Świat według Bundych (244) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:40 Miodowe lata: Baca (114) 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (798) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1168) 20:00 Megahit: Terminator 3: Bunt maszyn 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Zlecenie 0:20 Fala zbrodni (58) 1:10 Rajska plaża 2:10 Zakazana kamera 3:40 Tajemnice losu (49) 4:40 Nocne randki 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo - magazyn kulinarny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 35, Polska 2008 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:15 Telesklep - magazyn 14:45 Detektyw Monk 3 - odc. 4, USA 2004-2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Chcę zmienić płeć 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 36, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1043, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata - odc. 18/22, USA 2006 0:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 05.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.35 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.40 Saint-Tropez (11) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 09.45 Saint-Tropez (12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 10.55 Być jak ona (10): Cameron Diaz 11.25 Skrzydła (6) - serial komediowy, USA 11.55 Skrzydła (7) - serial komediowy, USA 12.25 Lalola (29) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (96) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (91) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozr. 20.00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 21.00 4 Discovery: Nieznane oblicze T-Reksa - film dok. 22.05 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Zielone kraty - komediodramat, USA/Wielka Bryt. 2000 02.55 Lalola (29) - serial kom., Argentyna 03.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozr. 06.05 Telesklep 07.10 Serce z kamienia (179/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.00 Agenci NCIS (1/24) - serial kryminalny, USA 09.00 Kochane kłopoty (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 11.05 Ostry dyżur (5/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Telesklep 13.05 Hej-nał show 14.00 Agenci NCIS (2/24) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 16.05 Frasier 5 (4/24) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Kochane kłopoty (16/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Ostry dyżur (6/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.35 Frasier 5 (5/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (3/17) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Dwóch i pół (13) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Miłość i wojna - melodramat, USA 1996 22.25 Chinka - film obyczajowy, Chiny/USA 2001 00.45 Pionek - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 02.35 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 45; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 11/13 - Perła; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Tyle jest muzyki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1170; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1552; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 600; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 2/7* - Bursztynowe serce; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Pijane nastolatki...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podróżnik - Wielka Piątka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Niewidzialny z ostępów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - "Rycerze" z Wehrmachtu; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1170; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Własne gniazdko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1552; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nasz reportaż - Nasz Dom; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Warto rozmawiać - Pijane nastolatki...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Aleksander Zając (Eschweiler - Aachen - Niemcy); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Niewidzialny z ostępów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1170; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Własne gniazdko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1552; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Pijane nastolatki...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Nasz reportaż - Nasz Dom; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - "Rycerze" z Wehrmachtu; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Aleksander Zając (Eschweiler - Aachen - Niemcy); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 16 (8) - serial anirn. 08.00 Rozgrywka - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2001 10.10 Łapu Capu Extra 10.45 Życie raz jeszcze - film obywjowy, Polska 1964 12.30 Nie patrz wstecz - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 14.15 Adwokat - dramat społeczny, USA 1998 16.15 USA kontra John Lennon - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 18.00 Duchy Gol - dramat, USA/Hiszpania 2006 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 16 (9) - serial anlrn. 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - sportowe newsy 21.00 Premiera: Kłamstwo - thriller, USA 2005 22.35 Premiera: Joga z Dżamuną Miszrą - film dokumentalny, Austria 2006 23.30 Nieśmiertelny: Zródło - film SF, USA 2007 HBO 06.00 Śnięty Mikołaj 3: Uciekający Mikołaj - komedia familijna, USA 2006 07.30 Arytmetyka uczuć - dramat, Kanada 2007 09.10 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 10.55 Psi kłopot - komedia, USA 2006 12.20 Niczego nie żaluję - Edith Piaf - dramat biograficzny, FrancjajWielka Brytania/Czechy 2007 14.35 Gang dzikich wieprzy - komedia, USA 2007 16.15 Po rozum do mrówek - film animowany, USA 2006 17.45 Decyujący głos - dramat, USA 2008 19.40 Preniera: Na planie (48) - magazyn filmowy 20.10 PremIera: SknydIaty Szkot - dramat biograficzny, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2006 21.50 Krwawy diament - dramat przygodowy, USA/Niemcy2006 00.10 Dyniogłowy 4: Krwawy spór - horror, USA/Wielka Brytania 2007 01.45 Cinema, cinema (48) - magazyn 02.10 Czarny sierpień - dramat, USA 2007 04.10 SkrzydIaty Szkot - dramat biograficzny, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania